La voix de la raison?
by PetitPentagram
Summary: Alec avait été négligent et avait probablement laissé entrouverte une porte qui aurait dû être scellée. Mais quoi qu'il lui en coute plus tard, il ne parvenait pas à considérer cette petite voix au fond de son esprit comme quelque chose de mauvais.


Hello !

Me revoilà avec un OS qui ne voulait pas me lâcher en rêve XD donc désolé, c'est encore une fois un peu décousu mais j'aime bien l'impression un peu bizarre que sa lecture me donne donc…

J'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

Alec soupira. Une fois encore il avait l'impression d'être observé alors même qu'il savait que personne n'était aux alentours.

Il commençait à devenir parano, surveillant ses arrières même avec Magnus, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Il avait déjà eu cette impression pendant son enfance, alors qu'il apprenait à se battre et à obéir aux ordres, mais avec le temps il s'était convaincu que ce n'était que son imagination et que les conseils qui le guidaient dans son apprentissage n'était que le fruit de son travail.

Il commençait à comprendre qu'il avait eu tort. Il avait été négligent et avait probablement laissé entrouverte une porte qui aurait dû être scellée.

Mais quoi qu'il lui en coute plus tard, il ne parvenait pas à considérer cette petite voix au fond de son esprit comme quelque chose de mauvais.

Elle l'avait sauvé quand il avait traqué Jace à travers leur lien après tout.

* * *

\- **_Réveille-toi ! Tu ne peux pas rester ici. _**

_Alec ne voyait rien, que le néant. Il avait perdu la trace de Jace et errait quelque part, il ne savait où. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était le parabatai de Jace, ils étaient aussi bornés l'un que l'autre. _

\- **_Magnus t'attend. Vas-tu vraiment choisir Jace plutôt que lui ? _**

_Cela choqua Alec. Il avait d'abord cru que la voix qu'il entendait était sa conscience, son instinct de survie, mais à bien y réfléchir, la voix était plus grave, plus imposante. _

\- **_Peu importe qui je suis, réveille-toi, MAINTENANT ! _**

_Alec ouvrit les yeux. _

_Jace était là, avec Magnus, mais il savait que ce n'était aucun des deux qui l'avait réellement ramené parmi eux. Il faudrait qu'il fasse ses recherches._

* * *

**Derrière toi. **

Suivant aveuglément le conseil, Alec se baissa en pivotant, lâchant sa flèche droit dans le cœur du démon.

Il ne savait toujours pas qui avait pu l'aider, et honnêtement il s'en moquait un peu. La présence avait l'air bienveillante pour le moment, et il avait surtout besoin de se défouler. Tout déraillait dans sa vie en ce moment, et il revoyait en boucle la soirée chez Magnus.

Serrant les dents, il sortit une autre arme quand il vit deux autres démons s'approcher trop près pour que son arc lui soit utile.

Il n'en fit qu'une bouchée, mais sa rage n'en fut pas réduite pour autant.

**Parce que ce n'est pas eux l'objet de ta rage. **

\- Tais-toi, grommela Alec.

Il refit une nouvelle fois tous les tests possibles et imaginables pour identifier la présence dans sa tête. Tous revinrent négatifs. Encore.

* * *

Alec se tenait sur ce foutu balcon, hallucinant que Clary lui disait des choses horribles, le blâmant pour la mort de Jocelyn. Et peu importe à quelle point sa petite voix lui disait que ce n'était qu'une illusion, créée par un sortilège, il savait que cette Clary avait raison.

Alors il prit place sur ce rebord, et se prépara à sauter.

**Tu ne veux pas vraiment faire ça, il y a d'autres options. **

Ricanant intérieurement – peut-être bien que c'était sa conscience après tout, qui d'autre pourrait dire autant de conneries ? – il se jeta dans le vide sans plus d'hésitation.

Magnus arriva finalement et le sauva.

Une part de lui aurait souhaité qu'il s'abstienne.

Un sentiment de tristesse qui n'était pas le sien l'envahit, et lui donna envie de pleurer.

* * *

Retour à l'Institut, dans la salle d'entrainement. Alec cognait comme un sourd contre un de ces mannequins, espérant faire taire son cerveau.

Il n'y arrivait pas. Et ses mains saignaient de plus en plus, ne soulageant pas plus la douleur en la faisant s'exprimer.

**Va le voir**

Non.

**Va le voir et explique-lui. **

Soupirant, Alec s'écroula contre un mur de la salle, luttant pour reprendre sa respiration. Il lui dirait quoi ? _« Hey, salut Magnus. Je suis suicidaire et une voix dans ma tête me sert de voix de la sagesse ? »_

Il en rirait si la situation n'était pas si désastreuse.

Mais il fallait au moins qu'il tire au clair une partie de ses sentiments. Il n'allait pas embêter Magnus sans même savoir comment formuler sa pensée tout de même.

Restait à voir quelle partie était la plus facile à gérer dans l'immédiat.

* * *

Finalement, il avait décidé de régler le problème du sortilège d'Iris.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais tant que la voix dans sa tête l'aidait – ou du moins, essayait – il préférait la garder pour elle. Il ne s'en sentait pas possessif comme il pouvait avoir peur de perdre Magnus, mais c'était une des rares choses qui était à lui et seulement à lui ces dernières années. Egoïstement, il voulait garder son jardin secret.

**Ce n'est pas égoïste. Et cela pourrait être un atout dans ta manche plus tard. **

Mais pour l'instant, il hésitait à frapper à la porte chez Magnus.

\- Darling, entre ! le salua-t-il avec le sourire. Quelque chose à boire ?

Alec refusa, restant dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Ils devraient avoir cette conversation un jour, mais il ne savait pas comment y venir.

Magnus sembla comprendre et vint le prendre par la main pour le guider jusqu'au canapé.

\- Je sais que j'aurais dû t'appeler dès que j'ai commencé à… dérailler après la mort de Jocelyn, mais j'avais tellement peur de ce que tu dirais que –

\- Je suis désolé de t'interrompre, mais s'il y a une seule chose que tu dois retenir c'est que je ne te jugerais jamais quand tu as besoin d'aide, d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Je sais à quoi ça ressemblait, et je sais que j'ai souvent tendance à fuir ou à ignorer mes problèmes mais je ne suis pas suicidaire… J'aime ma vie et ce qu'elle peut devenir même si j'ai mis du temps pour en arriver là.

Magnus sourit tendrement à Alec, posant une main sur sa joue. Il était fier de le voir s'ouvrir peu à peu et faire des progrès. Il se rendait compte de plus en plus qu'il faisait vraiment des efforts, pas seulement pour Magnus mais pour lui personnellement et c'était réellement impressionnant.

Leur discussion les mena jusque tard dans la nuit, Magnus invitant Alec à passer la nuit après autant d'émotion.

Alec s'endormit un peu apaisé, tout de même incertain de mériter que Magnus soit aussi fier de lui et du peu de progrès qu'il faisait.

**Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis fier de toi aussi.**

* * *

Maintenant que sa relation avec Magnus était repartie sur des bases saines de communication et d'aide mutuelle, Alec se retrouvait de nouveau face à la question épineuse de la voix dans sa tête. Il n'avait aucune piste et ne voulait pas inquiéter Magnus, tout en sachant qu'il devrait bien lui en parler un jour.

**Dis-lui que tu as un protecteur qui aime bien rester dans l'ombre. **

Cela rassurerait Magnus, s'il le croyait.

Or Alec n'était pas sur qu'il ne se méfierait pas d'une entité mystérieuse parlant à Alec ne manière si peu conventionnelle.

Il voulait vraiment être honnête avec Magnus.

* * *

La douleur était horrible.

Pire que celle infligée par Magnus et comment il le traitait. Il comprenait mieux comment certains pouvaient devenir fous à la mort de leur parabatai.

Il ne pouvait plus respirer, sentant à la fois l'écho de la douleur de Jace et le vide qui s'étendait sous ses pieds alors que la rune le reliant à son parabatai venait de disparaitre. Qu'était-il censé faire ?

Si Jace était mort, Valentin devait être en train de gagner mais il n'avait pas la force de se relever pour aller prêter main forte à Clary.

Pour peu qu'elle soit encore vivante.

**Elle vit. Jace aussi vivra.**

* * *

\- Il ne m'a pas menti, souffla Alec en voyant Jace aux côtés de Clary.

Certes, il sentait que quelque chose de plus gros s'était passé mais au vu des événements récents, il pouvait supporter d'attendre pour avoir des réponses. Ils avaient tout de même échappé à un génocide et Valentin était enfin mort.

Il priait l'ange pour que la paix dure.

Le silence de la voix dans son esprit lui fit peur.

* * *

Mais comme tout, la paix ne dura pas.

Lilith avait été libérée, Sébastien était en fait Jonathan tout du long et bordel ce qu'Alec était fatigué.

Il ne savait même pas par où commencer. La logique voulait que Lilith étant un démon, ils s'en occupent avant Jonathan qui n'était « que » humain.

En majeure partie humain ?

**Lilith le protège, donc qu'il soit humain ou non, il vous faudra vous occuper d'elle avant tout pour l'atteindre. **

_Merci, petite voix_, pensa Alec sarcastiquement. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bénédiction ou non d'avoir ces grains d'informations et d'encouragements sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas en parler sans risquer de passer pour un fou.

Or, il avait la distincte impression qu'il était déjà dans une situation suffisamment délicate avec sa position à l'institut et Jace qui ne se comportait pas comme d'habitude.

Même sans parole, le sentiment de malaise en y pensant confirma à Alec que c'était un problème sérieux.

* * *

Il avait tout dit à Magnus.

Certes, l'initiative venait d'Alec – soutenu par la voix qui approuvait une communication franche dans un couple ? – mais le nœud dans son estomac ne se décoinça pas forcément. Il avait masqué les faits pendant tant de temps, peut-être que Magnus lui en voudrait ?

\- Un protecteur hein ? songea Magnus, sans une trace de ressentiment à l'horizon. Je suis un peu triste que tu aies hésité aussi longtemps à me le dire, mais je peux comprendre. Je suppose que tu as évidemment fait les tests pour vérifier que ce n'était ni un démon ni une créature connue des Néphilims ?

Un hochement de tête piteux fut la seule réponse qu'il eut.

\- Si ton instinct te dit que tu peux lui faire confiance, je te crois, promit Magnus. Mais ne me cache pas une telle information à l'avenir, pas alors que cette présence peut manifestement te mettre en danger.

\- Elle m'a surtout sauvé, avoua Alec. Quand je traquais Jace, sur le terrain parfois et … avec Iris.

Magnus grimaça quand Alec mentionna ce dernier fiasco mais ne commenta pas. Il invita simplement Alec à s'asseoir contre lui pour lui raconter tout ce qu'il acceptait de révéler sur ce possible allié.

* * *

**Mourir ouvre un lien direct avec les gens. **

Fronçant les sourcils devant ce morceau d'information totalement gratuit alors qu'Alec se dirigeait vers la salle d'entrainement.

Il avait l'impression que depuis que Magnus savait et couvrait ses arrières sur ce sujet, il s'était détendu et la voix essayait de l'aider plus souvent. Ou de lui donner des bouts d'informations – gros ou petits – pour lui prouver sa bonne foi.

**Notre connexion est faible parce qu'elle t'a été imposée au seuil de la mort. Mais une fois l'âme séparée du corps, les règles sont abolies et n'importe qui peut y avoir accès. **

Alec faillit trébucher.

Il ne savait pas si la voix – il faudrait lui trouver un nom un de ces jours – l'aidait à comprendre comment et pourquoi elle l'avait choisi ou si elle lui donnait un indice sur les événements avec Lilith et Jace.

Mais cela avait le mérite de soulever un point important vis-à-vis de Jace. Était-il mort temporairement, ce qui avait causé la disparition de leur rune pour un temps ? Ou était-ce lié à la chouette qui traquait les terrestres ?

**Si tu me fais confiance, je peux t'aider plus efficacement contre eux deux. **

Alec hésita.

Poignée de la salle d'entrainement dans les mains, il ne savait pas.

Oui, il s'était détendu et la voix avait plus d'opportunités de lui parler, mais il ne savait pas s'il avait confiance.

La voix resta silencieuse le reste de la journée.

* * *

Il sentait Magnus le surveiller.

Poussé par la curiosité, il avait parlé de sa « discussion » avec la voix. Voix que Magnus avait apparemment décidé de nommer Gandalf. La voix n'avait pas protesté, simplement transmis une sorte de sensation amusée à Alec et ils avaient pris cela pour un oui.

Et maintenant, il s'apprêtait à faire confiance à Gandalf pour voir comment il proposait de l'aider.

**Respire et fais-moi confiance. Ensuite tire ta flèche.**

Alec mit quelques secondes à calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade mais s'exécuta. Il tira la flèche en arrière, se concentra sur sa cible et tira.

Il sursauta en entendant le bruit qu'elle fit en explosant la cible.

Tournant la tête vers Magnus, il lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Je crois… que ton Gandalf vient de te transmettre de l'énergie, répondit Magnus impressionné.

Alec recommença, moins inquiet à l'idée de se faire posséder par une entité étrangère maintenant qu'il savait ce qui se passait.

Et cette fois il parvint à voir les petites runes gravées le long de sa flèche briller non pas de leur lueur blanche habituelle, mais d'une couleur plus proche de celle du whiskey. Un marron un peu doré.

**Plus tu me feras confiance, plus notre connexion sera forte et te permettra d'en tirer des avantages. N'en abuses pas.**

* * *

La chouette et Jace ne faisait qu'un. Alec ne l'avait pas vu venir, mais il aurait dû.

Et Magnus était parti à Edom chercher de l'aide auprès de son père. Alec avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

**Fais-lui confiance pour prendre la solution qui lui paraitra la meilleure. **

Mais Alec s'inquiétait.

Tout allai trop vite, il n'avait presque pas le temps de suivre.

Il connaissait Magnus. Comme lui, il avait tendance à se sacrifier pour ceux qu'il aimait. Et ça, Alec ne le laisserait pas faire.

* * *

**Tiens bon. Magnus arrive. **

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, pensa Alec malgré la douleur.

Il s'accrocha du mieux qu'il put, pour que Magnus ne trouve pas son cadavre et ait une chance de sauver Jace.

Si Alec mourait, Jace serait perdu et Magnus s'en voudrait.

Magnus arriva, libéra Jace.

Alec sourit, plaisanta en répétant les paroles de sa mère.

**C'est bon, je m'occupe de toi.**

* * *

La première chose que vit Alec en se réveillant, ce fut Magnus à ses côtés, les traits tirés et visiblement en manque de sommeil.

**Vous les néphilims avez vraiment la mauvaise habitude de frôler la mort**

Il sursauta en entendant la voix si claire dans sa tête. Comme si Gandalf était juste à côté de lui et de Magnus. Alec se sentit rassuré.

Après tout, pour la deuxième fois, il s'était senti protégé même à la frontière de la mort par cette drôle d'entité qui avait apparemment décidé de prendre soin de lui.

Et avec toutes ces mésaventures, il commençait à avoir quelques doutes quant à son identité.

C'était une présence masculine, et certainement pas un ange ou une créature connue des Chasseurs d'Ombres.

Et elle était assez puissante pour le sauver ou repousser la mort.

Alec avait suffisamment lu de livres terrestres interdits quand il était jeune et à la recherche d'un mot pour ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait quelques hypothèses.

Souriant faiblement, il saisit la main de Magnus et se rendormit, certain qu'il ne craignait rien.

* * *

\- Je suis impressionné par tes nouvelles capacités guerrières mais ce n'est pas en te vengeant sur les démons que tu vas aider Magnus à retrouver ses pouvoirs, intervint Jace en interrompant son entrainement quelques jours plus tard.

Alec reposa son arme et s'assit à même le sol.

Après la soirée désastreuse de la veille, il avait eu besoin de se défouler. Il n'en voulait pas à Magnus d'aller mal, pas alors qu'il savait que Magnus avait tout sacrifié pour lui, mais entendre ses reproches faisait mal.

**Il faut lui laisser du temps. Il a besoin de toi, et de temps. **

Alec se promit de trouver un moyen de redonner sa magie à Magnus.

* * *

**Respire. **

C'était une très mauvaise idée, il le savait. Mais Magnus risquait sa vie avec cette transfusion de magie, et n'était-ce pas son choix, qu'Alec devrait respecter ?

Donc il redonnerait sa magie à Magnus quitte à passer un pacte avec le diable.

**Je ne l'ai pas sauvé pour que tu lui brises le cœur, et le tien par la même occasion. **

Alec ricana intérieurement.

Peut-être. Peut-être que Gandalf avait sauvé Magnus quand la magie l'avait empoisonné de l'intérieur. Peut-être qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir un allié qui lui ait donné l'opportunité de revoir Magnus en vie et non dans un cercueil.

Mais devait-il ignorer le fait qu'il avait préféré risquer sa vie que de vivre sans magie ?

**Il n'a connu que ça toute sa vie. Laisse-lui le temps de faire son deuil.**

Alec ferma les yeux, serrant fort la main de Magnus alors que celui-ci était inconscient. C'était une torture.

Que devait-il faire ?

* * *

**Tu es un idiot. Il va comprendre ce que tu as fait très vite. **

Alec s'en voulait mais il ne regrettait pas. S'il fallait choisir, il choisirait le bonheur de Magnus, et Alec n'avait aucun doute quant au fait qu'il n'était qu'un chapitre dans la longue vie de Magnus.

Il serait mort d'ici quelques décennies, et Magnus aurait appris à vivre sans lui de toute façon. Autant qu'il n'ait pas à vivre coupé de sa magie, qu'il considérait comme assez importante pour risquer sa vie.

**Et pourtant, il t'a supplié de rester. Tu sous-estimes son amour pour toi. **

Alec en doutait, il en était même au point d'avoir des conversations entières avec son invité mental pour se distraire de la douleur de sa rupture.

Ce n'était ni sain ni malin mais au diable la sécurité.

Pour l'instant, sa petite voix était bien la seule à ne pas le condamner quelles que soient ses erreurs et à rester avec lui.

Et si c'était la un signe de sa folie naissante… Il l'acceptait.

Il était de plus en plus fatigué de se battre. Il était fatigué depuis longtemps.

Magnus était perdu. Jonathan préparait une offensive et l'avenir lui paraissait de plus en plus sombre.

**Va te reposer un peu. Je reste là. **

Il en aurait pleuré, mais il se sentait juste vide.

* * *

Idris était attaquée et ce portail allait tous les tuer.

Vraiment, Alec se demandait pourquoi il s'acharnait à essayer de faire de son mieux.

C'était faux. Il savait pourquoi, en voyant Izzy et en sentant son lien avec Jace.

Tant qu'il lui resterait de la force, ils seraient sa priorité.

C'était peu, mais sentir la fierté de Gandalf à l'arrière de la tête en décochant flèche après flèche lui permit de tenir.

* * *

**Mauvaise idée. **

Oui, il le savait, merci bien.

Mais comment était-il censé survire et aller chercher Magnus à Edom s'il ne pouvait pas le faire comme Néphilim ? Devenir une créature obscure restait la solution la plus facile.

**Tu te précipites, tu oublies tes alliés. **

Fronçant les sourcils, Alec regarda autour de lui.

Il savait pertinemment que Gandalf ne donnait pas de conseils à la légère.

Aussi, quand Clary proposa sa nouvelle rune ? Il lui fit confiance.

Il s'allia avec Lorenzo et partit pour Edom, prêt à ramener son fiancé.

**Je te préfère comme ça.**

* * *

Malheureusement, récupérer Magnus ne mettait pas fin à la guerre contre Jonathan.

Et celui-ci semblait leur tendre une invitation.

**Ne laisse pas Clary s'en occuper. **

Alec marqua une pause, surprenant Jace. Il les halta quelques secondes, le temps de voir si Gandalf allait partager d'autres informations.

**Elle ne peut plus créer ses runes sous peine d'y laisser sa vie. **

Jetant un regard en direction de la chevelure rousse à l'autre bout de la salle, Alec nota l'information dans un coin de son esprit avant de reprendre le briefing. Un pic de magie sur sa peau lui fit savoir que Magnus avait compris que son allié s'était encore une fois manifesté.

En croisant son regard, il ne put y lire que confiance et encouragement.

Rassuré sur ce point, il mit au point une stratégie.

Plus tard, il prit Magnus à part pour lui expliquer. Si jamais, il lui faisait confiance pour empêcher Clary de faire une bêtise.

* * *

**Je suis désolé, mais pour le vaincre, il va falloir faire des sacrifices. **

Le ton était désolé, et Alec n'avait dorénavant plus de mal à croire que qui que ce soit – même s'il avait ses doutes – Gandalf s'était vraiment attaché à leur petit groupe – à Alec plus qu'aux autres peut-être.

Sans les runes de Clary – elle semblait savoir ce qui l'attendait si elle les utilisait mais Alec la connaissait trop pour ne pas s'attendre à un dernier coup d'éclat de sa part – ils ne parvenaient pas à prendre le dessus.

Les boosts d'énergie que recevaient Alec aidaient mais il faudrait plus pour le coup de grâce.

**Pour le tuer, il va falloir que tu utilises énormément d'énergie. **

Alec le savait.

**Je suis désolé. **

Alec hésita.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Jusqu'à ce que des petits éclairs commencent à lui lécher la peau.

Magnus n'aurait pas la force, mais Alec oui. Surtout avec son « protecteur ».

**Je promets de te ramener. **

Son corps ne résisterait jamais à un choc aussi intense, donc, devina Alec.

Mais puisqu'il le fallait pour sauver les autres, Alec le ferait.

Il fit un pas en arrière. Stabilisa ses appuis.

\- Fray, pas de bêtises. Jace, surveilles-là jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

Izzy saurait déjà ce qu'il pouvait vouloir lui dire. Mais juste au cas où…

\- Je compte sur toi pour tenir ces deux-là en laisse.

Et Magnus…

Magnus savait. Il le voyait à son regard. Mais il hocha la tête quand même, acceptant de faire confiance à Alec.

La bague à son doigt lui parut dix fois plus lourde.

Croisant le regard cruel de son adversaire – le combat commençait à trop s'éterniser – Alec prit sa décision et fonça sur Jonathan.

C'était stupide, mais c'était aussi pour cela que sa tactique marcherait.

Il avait besoin d'une seconde à peine. Pendant que Jonathan le poignardait, Alec ferma les yeux et laissa l'énergie de « Gandalf » s'écouler à travers lui.

La douleur était horrible, mais en quelques secondes à peine, Jonathan était mort.

Alec s'effondra.

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux et se releva au milieu d'une grande salle en pierre. Une église ? Un vieux château ?

Un homme âgé en apparence d'une cinquantaine d'année s'avança vers lui et Alec le reconnut immédiatement bien que ce fut la première fois qu'il le voyait.

\- Viens là, lui ordonna-t-il en s'approchant avec un linge humide. Laisse-moi au moins t'aider.

Il commença à lui nettoyer le visage, le linge se tâchant de sang. Alec fronça les sourcils. Ou était-il ?

\- Tu es chez moi, annonça son interlocuteur.

Il continuait son office.

En posant les yeux sur la fenêtre à ses côtés, Alec remarqua deux choses.

Les Enfers paraissaient bien plus accueillants qu'il ne le pensait, et il avait une mine affreuse s'il s'en fiait à son reflet.

Il comprit avec un temps de retard qu'il ne fixait pas son corps du regard mais son âme.

C'était son âme qui était aussi cabossée.

Et aussi simple que le geste paraissait, voir quelqu'un prendre soin de lui était agréable et il voyait on reflet prendre des couleurs à chaque minute qui passait.

\- Je suis également en train de guérir les dommages que ton corps à subi à cause de l'excès d'énergie mais cela prend du temps alors un peu de patience.

\- Merci, soupira Alec.

Il n'avait pas été sûr de lui en prenant sa décision, mais maintenant il était certain que faire confiance à sa petite voix avait été la meilleure solution.

Il tiendrait parole et le ramènerait à la vie.

\- La dernière fois, je ne t'ai pas laissé pas garder tes souvenirs, mais je vais faire une exception, annonça le maitre des lieux après plusieurs longues minutes de silence. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'épargner à nouveau à moins d'un autre cas de force majeure.

\- La dernière fois ? s'étonna Alec.

Son hôte ne répondit pas. Il continua simplement de prendre soin de lui, se procurant des bandages pour ses plaies. Était-ce seulement utile pour son âme ou faisait-il cela pour l'effet placebo ? Alec n'en savait rien mais il avait trop peu manqué de contacts chaleureux pour refuser une main tendue, surtout quand il voyait son reflet s'améliorer de minute en minute.

\- Je vais bientôt te renvoyer, soupira finalement l'homme en reposant tout, admirant son travail. Ton corps est suffisamment remis grâce aux soins de Magnus combinés aux miens. Mais tu devrais savoir que plusieurs heures se sont écoulées.

\- Plusieurs heures ? répéta, choqué, Alec.

\- Je n'allais pas te laisser aussi vulnérable que Jace en te ramenant tout de même, sourit Hadès - puisque c'était bien lui.

Alec déglutit en pensant au fait que ce dieu qui ne le connaissait que peu finalement, l'avait davantage protégé que l'ange Raziel qui était censé être leur guide et protecteur depuis des siècles.

Il dévisagea son protecteur, les mots lui manquant devant ce qu'il commençait à comprendre.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête. Alec reçut une légère pichenette sur le nez devant sa sensiblerie. Toi et tes amis êtes sous ma protection à travers toi maintenant. Les anges ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent.

Alec avait comme l'impression que c'était justement parc que les anges n'aimaient plus trop ceux qui leur étaient si dévoué qu'il était apparu sur le radar de sa petite voix, tant d'années auparavant.

Peut-être qu'il y avait là une rivalité millénaire, ou simplement de la pitié pour les pauvres âmes qui subissaient sans pouvoir se défendre.

Dans tous les cas, Alec ne regrettait rien.

\- Allez va, maintenant, souffla l'homme en le prenant brièvement dans ses bras. Je ne suis jamais bien loin.

* * *

Alec ouvrit les yeux avec le sourire et des larmes d'émotions qui menaçaient de tomber.

Il reconnut immédiatement le loft de Magnus.

Il souffrait le martyr et sa gorge était sèche, mais il était tellement heureux d'être de retour qu'il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il fallait d'abord rassurer Magnus, qu'il entendait faire les cent pas dans le salon avec, s'il se fiait à son ouïe, au moins ses frère et sœurs.

Grimaçant en sentant la lourdeur de ses membres, il se força à se lever et les rejoint tous péniblement au salon.

Appuyé contre le mur pour s'aider à marcher, il sourit en voyant que non seulement Magnus, Izzy et Jace était là, mais aussi Clary, Maryse, Simon, Luke et même Rafael semblaient être venus aux nouvelles et soutenir Magnus.

Malgré lui, il fit une pause hors de leur vue pour savoir de quoi ils parlaient tous pour que Magnus soit avec eux et non à son chevet.

\- Jace est revenu à cause du vœu, comment Alec pourrait-il revenir d'entre les morts également ? expliquait Clary.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'accepter mais j'ai senti sa mort, souffla Jace à sa suite. Il a peut-être l'apparence de dormir grâce à tes soins mais il va falloir accepter qu'il ne reviendra pas.

\- Vous vous trompez ! Il ne se serait jamais sacrifié comme ça sans même me dire au revoir s'il ne pensait pas pouvoir revenir, contra Magnus, déterminé. Il m'a demandé de lui faire confiance et il m'a promis qu'il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour toujours revenir vers moi.

\- On sait qu'il a passé un accord, intervint Maryse en essayant de garder le contrôle sur ses émotions, mais peu importe avec qui, personne d'autre que l'ange ne pourrait faire ce miracle.

Alec ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Était-il possible que Jace ait senti la même douleur lorsqu'Alec s'était sacrifié que lui-même avait senti quand Valentin l'avait tué ? Et tout le monde avait pris cela pour la confirmation de sa mort ?

**Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je pouvais contrôler. Mais j'ai pu lui éviter de sentir la majeure partie de ta douleur au moment de ta mort.**

Cela expliquait au moins pourquoi Alec avait eu l'impression de partir si vite et si facilement.

Laissant cela de côté, il s'avança davantage et son grognement de douleur attira l'attention de quelques-uns.

\- Alexander ! s'écria Magnus en venant l'aider à marcher jusqu'au canapé où on lui fit une place. Tu devrais encore te reposer.

Alec haussa les épaules. Il avait jugé plus important de rassurer tout le monde. Et vu les regards qu'il recevait, il avait eu raison.

\- Magnus a dû vous expliquer que j'avais un protecteur ? commença-t-il. Et il avait promis de me ramener si je décidais de me sacrifier à la place de Clary.

Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais un regard d'Alec la fit taire. Oui, il savait et non, elle ne pourrait pas le convaincre que ce n'était pas son intention.

Doucement, il expliqua pourquoi il avait pris sa décision et comment son protecteur avait pris soin de lui pendant les quelques heures qu'il avait passé dans son royaume, sans pour autant citer son nom directement. Il avait lui-même eu du mal à le croire.

\- Et il a fait en sorte que je ne sois pas en danger comme Jace à cause de ma résurrection et je lui fais confiance, annonça-t-il en voyant tout le monde commencer à s'inquiéter.

Ils repoussèrent le reste des explications à plus tard.

Alec avait encore besoin de repos.

* * *

Alec souriait.

Il était officiellement le mari de Magnus Bane, et se réveiller à ses côtés était un plaisir, malgré la légère douleur dans son corps qui peinait à disparaitre complètement.

\- C'est un prix que je suis plus que prêt à payer, répondit Alec en voyant Magnus froncer les sourcils et s'apprêter à le soigner à nouveau. Ne t'épuise pas pour si peu.

C'était après tout un rappel de tout ce qu'il avait traversé.

Pour Magnus mais aussi pour son devoir de Chasseur d'ombre.

Et il était fier de pouvoir dire qu'il était heureux.

Une nouvelle ère commençait pour lui et pour le monde. Maintenant que les menaces globales avaient été neutralisées, il était temps de penser à l'avenir et aux changements à effectuer pour que les erreurs d'hier ne se reproduisent pas.

Une petite voix lui susurrait que tout irait bien.

* * *

Et voilà! Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi? Je peux continuer à écrire mes bêtises ou vous en avez marre? XD


End file.
